Family Disturbance
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: okay i'm not very sure about the general thing but i think it would be drama. it's about a certain scouts home life, r/r!


Title: Family Disturbance

Song: Broken Home by PAPA ROACH

By: CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega

Disclaimer: don own em but i wish i did.

//I CAN'T SEEM TO FIGHT THESE FEELINGS

I'M CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS 

MY WOUNDS ARE NOT HEALING//

Minako had locked the door to her room as she heard her mother and father starting to argue. Her father was drunk off his ass again, and her mother was still on a stress rush from a hard day at work no less.

//I'M STUCK IN BETWEEN MY PARENTS

I WISH I HAD SOMEONE TO TALK TO

SOMEONE TO CONFIDE IN

I JUST WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH//

Minako sat in a corner with her hands over her ears, she wanted to know why they had these arguments; they were pointless. And then the abuse. When her father came home early from drinking at the bar because he had a shitty day at work, he'd use her as an anger management punching bag.

//I JUST WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH

BROKEN HOME

ALL ALONE//

Minako wished she could talk to one of her friends about this but they wouldn't understand. Usagi had over protective, loving parents so she couldn't ask her for advice; Makoto lost her parents to a plane crash so she might understand but then what would she think of her. Then Rei's mother died giving birth to her and then her father didn't have time for her since he was a politician; and Ami, her mother was a doctor and got home whenever but her father had left when she was little. She couldn't ever tell them, if they found out they'd never want to talk to her again.

//I KNOW MY MOTHER LOVES ME

BUT DOES MY FATHER EVEN CARE

IF I'M SAD OR ANGRY//

Minako had had enough of listening to the yelling an decided to go for a midnight stroll. Walking silently across her room she unlocked the door then slipped on a pair of tennis and grabbed a jean jacket. Opening her bedroom window she jumped out and landed gracefully thanks to her senshi reflexes. Looking up at the overcast sky Minako set in a direction towards the park. Her right hand subconsciously went into her right jean pocket. She clutched her henshi wand as she had a flashback about her mom taking a beating that was meant for her.

//YOU WERE NEVER EVER THERE

WHEN I NEEDED YOU

I HOPE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU DID//

A six-year-old Minako flinched as the lamp her father had thrown shattered on the wall a few feet away from her.

"I can't believe I have to put up with this shit everyday! I fucking go to work to help support you and your mother, and this is the kinda shit I have to put up with!" He exclaimed as he slapped Minako across the face, knocking her to the ground.

Minako looked up at her father with a wide tear filled eyes. She couldn't believe it; her father had hit her. Minako remained frozen as her father pulled his hand back to hit her again, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. Minako finally snapped out of her shock and noticed it was her mother who was holding her father's wrist.

"Mina go to your room." Her mother said as she looked at her. Minako noticed that there was terror, and a silent rage in her mother's eyes that she didn't understand. Taking a quick glance at her father Minako stumbled to her feet and ran to her room slamming and locking it shut.

//I THINK I KNOW THE TRUTH

YOUR FATHER DID THE SAME TO YOU

I'M CRYING DAY AND NIGHT NOW//

Minako sat in the middle of her room clutching her knees to her chest as she stared at the door. She could hear yelling, and sometimes she'd her something getting thrown or a scream. Minako started shaking as she heard another scream and glass shattering. Tears started to run down her face as she heard a door slam, and muffled sobs coming from the living room. Minako then crawled into her closet and curled into a tiny ball, crying herself into an uneasy sleep.

//WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME

I CANNOT FIGHT NOW

I FEEL LIKE A WEAK LINK

PUSH IT BACK INSIDE//

Sighing Minako shook her head to banish any other thoughts about other incidents that had happened at home. Looking around Minako found herself in the middle of the park near the fountain. With a soft sigh Minako went and sat down by the fountain so she could stare at her reflection. She didn't understand why her father was always so angry when he came home. It wasn't like she tried to get on his bad side all the time, it just happened was all.

//IT FEELS BAD TO BE ALONE

CRYING BY YOURSELF, LIVING IN A BROKEN HOME

HOW COULD I TELL IT SO ALL Y'ALL COULD FEEL IT//

Minako had closed her eyes to let her thoughts run wild for a moment and was surprised to feel tears running down her face. From all the crying she had done as a little kid she figured that there weren't anymore tears left to cry. Opening her eyes Minako glared down at her reflection and lashed out at it, splashing water onto her face and over the edge of the fountain. A strangled sob tore it's way through Minako's throat as she curled into a ball near the fountain, and let the pain of all those years wash over her falling asleep in the process.

//DEPRESSION STRIKES HARD LIKE MY OLD EARTH

WOULD TELL IT

TO ME, HER SON, SHE TOLD ME THAT I'M THE ONE

PAIN BOTTLED UP ABOUT TO BLOW LIKE A GUN//

Minako woke up a few hours later that it was raining and her clothes were completely soaked through. Getting up Minako suppressed a shiver, and started running towards her home. Running up the street to her house Minako noticed that her dad's car was gone, but her mom's was still there. Taking out her key Minako opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. Walking into the living room Minako noticed that her mom was passed out on the floor with an empty bottle of wine lying besides her. With a mental growl Minako walked over and picked up the wine bottle and tossed it into the kitchen garbage, and walked back to the living room to put a blanket over her mom.

//STORIES THAT I TELL ARE NONFICTION

AND YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK

'CAUSE IT'S ALREADY DONE

BROKEN HOME//

Walking into the bathroom Minako locked the door and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips were a nice pale blue color, her skin was a really pale, and her hair looked terrible. Shivering she stripped off her wet clothes which had been clinging to her like a second skin; turning on the hot water for the shower she stepped in. Standing under the hot spray of water, she let it soak in until she felt somewhat normally warm again and started washing. Getting out of the shower half an hour later she grabbed a robe and threw her clothes into the dryer. Walking down the hall she checked on her mom really quick to find she was still on the floor in the living room. When Minako got to her room she started crying again, locking her door she throw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow.

~owari~


End file.
